


Of Spiders and Sons

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Native Roger, Sign Language, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Roger share a moment discussing the nature of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spiders and Sons

Earl watched from the corner of his single eye as his son allowed the small spider to crawl across the tabletop in front of him. It was a tiny thing, one of its legs bent, giving it a hobbling gait. He watched as Roger held out the palm of his hand, the spider crawling into it before coming to a stop. 

The boy stood up and walked over to the corner of the room, helping the spider into its web. He nodded his head when the boy turned back around, smiling as he started to sign. *Spiders carry our burdens. It’s important to keep them safe and make them feel welcomed in our homes.* 

 Roger nodded his head, *we learned that in class,* he signed.

*I’m glad you’re learning something important in school,* Earl returned with a soft laugh.

*We have a lot of spiders in our home,* Roger noted.

Earl looked around for a moment, quietly noting the webs that decorated the corners of the kitchen, knowing full well that more dotted every other room in their house. *We do,* he finally agreed.

*Is it because they need help carrying all of your burdens?*

*That’s not something polite to ask someone.*

*Sorry.*

*It’s okay. Help me set the table for dinner, okay?*


End file.
